


i look at you; i just want to kiss you

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Rutting, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Bucky wasn’t going to tell him about his dream, and he was probably going to insist on wearing long-sleeved shirts for the next few days, but Tony was literally the captain of unhealthy coping mechanisms, so instead of saying anything else he was just gonna love him through every minute of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booknerd0612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booknerd0612/gifts).



> For the prompt: **”…on a place of insecurity.”** from this ask meme!

Tony was  _ peacefully _ sleeping until he wasn’t, roused awake by his mattress shifting. He was a light-as-hell sleeper, so something like his bed partner tossing and turning was a sure-fire way to knock Tony out of sleep no matter how deep under he was. JARVIS told him it was a trauma response, but JARVIS  _ also _ didn’t let Tony drink more than six cups of coffee in a day, so what the hell did he know anyway?

Grumbling, Tony figured that if he was awake enough that he was insulting JARVIS in his head, he might as well open his goddamn eyes. Reluctantly he peeled his eyes apart, not feeling all so reluctant when he was greeted by the sight of a  _ very _ muscular back and rippling shoulders and gorgeous tech.  _ Ngh, _ it was basically a wet dream come to life and Tony dug his nails into his palm to make sure he wasn’t actually still dreaming. 

“Jesus,” Tony whispered, and then heard his bed companion whimper, which was probably what had woken him up. “Buck?”

Tony shuffled forward and plastered his bare front to Bucky’s bare back, making a happy little noise in the back of his throat as his chilled skin pressed  _ all _ up against Bucky’s toasty warm skin—contrasted very nicely with his cool left arm when Tony slipped his hand over Bucky’s waist and pressed his palm to his  _ very _ firm stomach, spooning up behind him with another, happier noise.

“Whaddya doing awake?” Tony mumbled into the curve of Bucky’s shoulder, lips catching on skin and gliding over metal. 

“Nothin’ darlin’,” Bucky told him, all Brooklyn drawl and devastatingly deep rumble that had Tony’s dick thinking it was thirty years younger as it chubbed up, just a bit. 

“Buck?” Tony asked again, mouthing at the skin under him with a bit more purpose. He was up and he was  _ up, _ might as well have some smexy times, right? 

Bucky made a noise that went straight to Tony’s dick. He smirked, sucking particularly hard at a bit of raised skin and then digging his teeth into it until Bucky was moaning. 

“J-just a bad dream, baby, nothin’ you need to worry ‘bout,” Bucky told him dismissively, like him waking up from a nightmare bad enough that it woke  _ Tony _ up didn’t matter. The worst part was that Bucky believed that.

And oh shit, Tony had totally forgotten about that part, hadn’t he? “How about you let me decide what to worry about, alright?” Tony asked, trying to sound firm and demanding even as he gently pulled his hips back and stopped mouthing at Bucky’s skin like a horny dog. 

Bucky didn’t like fooling around when he wasn’t feeling great, so Tony moved his hand up from where it’d been inching towards Bucky’s briefs to pet his belly and then his chest, holding him tightly and pressing sweet, innocent kisses to the slope of his neck as he nuzzled his hair. He didn’t like smexy times, but he sure as hell liked  _ cuddly _ times, even if he wouldn’t ever admit it, so Tony decided to cuddle the  _ shit _ outta him. 

“I love you, Buck,” Tony whispered into his ear, which was part of cuddling the shit out of him. Bucky didn’t say anything right away, but that was fine. Bucky showed Tony he loved him every day in every action he took, and he didn’t need to hear the words to know just how true they were. 

“Are you jet packin’ me?” Bucky asked him instead, after Tony curled his legs up against Bucky’s back.

Tony scoffed, made a high-pitched noise of protest, and exclaimed, “You’re not even taller than me!” in a voice that didn’t even  _ attempt _ to pretend it was telling the truth. 

Scoffing again and this time doing his  _ very _ best at sounding annoyed, Tony cuddled right up against his boyfriend’s back and totally  _ did not _ jetpack him, thankyouverymuch, because despite what  _ lies _ Bucky spread about his height he was  _ not _ that short, and he focused on petting Bucky’s stomach and kissing his neck sweetly. Bucky wasn’t going to tell him about his dream, and he was probably going to insist on wearing long-sleeved shirts for the next few days, but Tony was literally the  _ captain _ of unhealthy coping mechanisms, so instead of saying anything else he was just gonna love him through every minute of it. 

Bucky didn’t deserve anything less. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was witherin’ under him, the most gorgeous fuckin’ thing that Bucky’d ever seen, even after all the years they’d spent together. He had his legs wrapped real tight ‘round Bucky’s hips, keepin’ them lined up real good, and he ground forward to dig his cock head into the soft give of Tony’s belly. 

“Fuckin’ hell, baby,” Bucky groaned, droppin’ his head down at mouthin’ at Tony’s jaw. His stubble prickled at Bucky’s lips as he sucked a mark up onto the hinge of his jaw just ‘cause he could, and Tony moaned real long and low for him. 

Bucky smirked, pressin’ a kiss to the very edge of Tony’s jaw then skippin’ his throat to suck at his collarbone, bitin’ into his skin as he made his way to one of Tony’s nipples. Bucky wasn’t in no rush for nothin’ tonight, not when they had the whole goddamn weekend, tucked away in one of Tony’s top-secret houses in a cute little village, a mini-vacation just the two of ‘em, just ‘cause they could. 

Tony still worked as fuckin’ hard as he’d worked a decade ago when they’d gotten married, and they didn’t get all too much time together that was just there’s and no one else’s. Bucky’d been really, really happy when Tony asked if they could go away and while Tony throwin’ him onto the master bed then followin’ him down hadn’t been the first thing he thought was gonna happen, he sure as hell wasn’t complainin’.

Nah, he thought, diggin’ his teeth into Tony’s nipple hard ‘nough to hear Tony shout, he wasn’t complainin’ one fuckin’ bit. 

Movin’ back, Bucky shifted till he was sittin’ ‘gainst his heels and could look down at the gorgeous man laid out ‘fore him. He trailed his hands up Tony’s thighs, feelin’ his skin against _both_ palms and moving to press into the crease of his hips. Both of ‘em had aged over the years, though they could both admit that Tony was agein’ faster than Bucky despite the fact that neither of ‘em ever wanted to. 

Agein’ for Tony Stark just meant gettin’ more beautiful—Bucky wasn’t the only who thought this; Tony’d won the Sexiest Man Alive on his 60th birthday only a few months ago—and Bucky happily looked his fill, knowin’ this view was all his. Tony, spread out under him, breathin’ heavily, a flush coverin’ him from cheeks to navel. His coatin’ of chest hair was spotted through with grey to match what was almost his entire head, and his tanned skin was freckled with age. 

He was fuckin’ stunnin’. Still just as beautiful as when Bucky’d first seen him like this. Naked and all his. 

“What?” Tony asked him suddenly, drawin’ Bucky outta his thoughts and back to his husband, who was starin’ at him with worry. 

Bucky raised a brow at him, not sure he was likin’ the way Tony was lookin’ at him. 

“Just lookin’ my fill, sweetheart. What, a fella can’t enjoy the view of his husband after a decade of marriage?” Bucky asked with a tease, pullin’ up his best flirty grin and knowin’ the skin ‘round his eyes would be wrinklin’ like it did whenever he smiled. 

Bucky started brushin’ his thumbs over the little swell of Tony’s stomach, somethin’ that only been gettin’ more pronounced over the years as Bucky forced him to eat like a regular fuckin’ person and not a college student with no money. He was about to move back in for a kiss, test the waters, but then Tony’s nails started diggin’ into his forearms and _not_ in a way that felt good. 

“If you don’t stop making fun of me I’m going to divorce you,” Tony hissed at him through clenched teeth. Bucky felt his whole face scrunch up in confusion, lookin’ at his husband with wide eyes and his mouth dropped open, ‘cause shit, Tony’s little nails actually kinda hurt. 

“Darlin’, what the _good fuckin’ God_ are you talkin’ about?” Bucky asked real incredulously.

“You’re making fun of my pudge,” Tony told him with his arms crossed over his chest and his dick gettin’ soft and an expression on his face that never meant nothin’ good for him. 

“No, I’m _lovin’_ on your pudge, baby,” Bucky clarified, grabbin’ a handful of the pudge Tony was talkin’ about fondly, the pudge that was smeared with Bucky’s precome seein’ as he’d been ruttin’ against only minutes ago. 

Tony squawked at him and slapped his forearm real hard, but Bucky rolled his eyes and acted like it didn’t bother him at all as he said, “Sweetheart, there ain’t nothin’ for you to be frettin’ over.”

“It’s—Bucky, you... you don’t understand,” Tony told him slowly, like he was tryin’ to figure what the fuck he was talkin’ ‘bout even as he was sayin’ it, which seemed to be just what was happenin’. “I’m getting _old,_ Buck, and I don’t look like I used to and I don’t like it and... you wouldn’t understand.” 

“Sure, I don’t understand, but I fuckin’ wish I could look every bit as old as you do,” Bucky snapped without meanin’ to, _hatin’_ how upset he got every time they talked about agein’ but unable to keep his thoughts from spirallin’. 

“I’m sorry, Bucky baby,” Tony whispered at him softly, his hands startin’ to move up and down Bucky’s forearms real gently, smoothin’ over the nail indents Tony’d left behind earlier. 

Bucky swooped down and kissed him really fuckin’ hard, meldin’ their mouths together. One day Tony was gonna die and Bucky wasn’t. They both knew it and they’d talked about it when Bucky’d proposed, and... well one day it was gonna happen. Just ‘cause it was inevitable didn’t fuckin’ mean he wanted to think ‘bout it. So he kissed Tony hard, pourin’ every bit of love into the press of their lips till they were both breathless and pantin’, and then he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together so they could breathe together for a while. 

Once they each had their breath back Bucky said back up, runnin’ his hands over Tony’s stomach real gently, caressin’ his sides and grabbin’ his hips and just lovin’ him. He took a deep breath and pushed anythin’ that wasn’t love for his husband away, and told him, “I love you and you fuckin’ pudgy belly. Now, can I get to what I was doin’ and come all over it or are you gonna keep bitchin’ at me?”

Just like he wanted, Tony tossed his head back with a roarin’ laugh that lit up his whole face and made Bucky feel like the luckiest man alive ‘cause he got to watch. He felt a smile tug at his lips and his dick pumped back up into action, just as hard as he’d been when they were foolin’ around all ‘cause Tony was naked and laughin’ and so fuckin’ beautiful. 

“You can come on my pudgy belly as long as you _never_ call it that again,” Tony told him with a warnin’ voice and a teasin’ smile, his own hands movin’ to Bucky’s thighs. 

Bucky grinned real wide, purred, “You got yourself a deal, doll,” and then got to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are much appreciated, but life—including my writing—has been really rough lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
